Katkri
by mitunaonmindhoney
Summary: Cronus asks Kankri for help and the result is quite shocking...


**I've been wanting to do this for awhile :3 i really liked the concept of what would happen if magic actually worked like in another CronKri fic, Make Believe. I guess the rating will go up if people request it?  
**

I was sitting with Cronus in the shade, leaning against a tree. Cronus was playing his guitar and I was quietly listening. He played through a few songs and then stopped and turned to me.

"Hey Kankri?"

"What is it Cronus?"

"I was wondering if you would mind helping me with something?"

"Of course, What is it?"

"I just need some help clearing out my hive a little bit. I got a lot of old shit I want to get rid of."

"Alright. I would be glad to help."

"Cool. Thanks, Kan. We can start tomorrow, okay?"

"Very well." He smiled and continued playing and I continued listening.

Soon it got late and we both parted ways and went back to our hives. I was slightly excited for tomorrow, as I had not seen Cronus' hive before. When I got to my hive, I wasn't fairly tired so i began to study the ancient Beforus language. I had been doing so for awhile and could read whole phrases now. Soon, I got ready to sleep and I curled up on my bed. I fell asleep picturing how Cronus' hive would look.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. A few minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. I quickly opened it and saw Cronus standing there.

"Hey Chief. Thought I could walk you to my hive since you've never been there before."

"Oh, right. Well I am ready to go."

"Great. Come on." He turns and starts walking and I follow. While walking, Cronus started to explain a new song he learned on his guitar. We continued talking and soon we reached his hive. I stopped and stared at it. It must be at least three times bigger than my hive.

"Come on, Kan" I stop staring and walk inside. Then Cronus leads me up the stairs and to one of the rooms up there. He opened the door and I saw that there were a lot of books- On shelves, furniture and piles on the floor. I walked over to one of the piles and picked up a book. It seemed that it was about magic. I looked at a few more and they all were about the same subject.

"These seem fairly interesting, Cronus." He shrugs.

"Not really. The books are just useless shit."

"Oh, alright then. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, I got some boxes we can use. Just let me grab them." He walks out of the room, leaving me alone.

I wandered around the room, looking at random books until one caught my eye. I carefully moved the other books around it and picked it up. The cover was white, but unlike the other books, it was written in the ancient Beforeus language. I flipped through the pages for a few minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me jump slightly. I turn and see Cronus right behind me, wide-eyed.

"Can you actually read that?"

"yes, actually. i have studied reading this language for quite awhile now." He smiles

"That's awesome, Kan! I could never read that...could you tell me what it says?"

"Sure, but I can only make out some words. Let me find a page that I can read." I flip through pages until I find one that only has a few words on it. Then I take a second to translate in my head before reading.

"Okay, I found one:

_'Eyes bright_

_Teeth sharp'_

I skipped a few lines

_"'Knives for nails and_

_Killer instincts'"_

The lights went out suddenly, causing me to drop the book. "Shit" I hear Cronus mumble. "Im going to get a light Kan, wait here"

"Okay" I hear his footsteps fade away and I cautiously try to find the book in the dark. Then I feel something brush against my leg and I yelp, surprised. A few seconds later, I hear Cronus walk back.

"You okay Kankri?" I hear him walk in my direction.

"Yes" I say, slightly embarrassed that I had gotten scared.

"Okay, well I couldn't find-"

The lights came back on suddenly and I had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness. When I finally adjusted to the light, I notice Cronus staring at me.

"Um...Is something wrong Cronus?" He seems to snap out of whatever he was focused on and shook his head.

"No, not at all!...Um...I think we're done for today..."

"Oh, okay." I was slightly confused since we barely got anything clean but I started to leave the room anyway, with Cronus trailing behind me. When I was about to open the front door he quickly moved to lean up against it, preventing me from leaving.

"Listen, Kankri, maybe you should just spend the night?"

"I really do not believe that is necessary Cronus-"

"No, I really think you need to spend the night." I sighed.

" And why is that?"

"...Because you look like a fuckin pawbeast Kankri."

"That is not a funny joke Cronus."

"Im serious! Go look in a mirror!" I rolled my eyes and walked to a nearby mirror that hung on the wall and studied myself for a minute before it hit me.

"What the hell happened?!" The mirror showed that I now had ears similar to those of a pawbeast on my head and a strange band around my neck with more words written in ancient Beforus on it. I turned back to Cronus.

"I guess those old books work, right Kankri?" He started to laugh but quickly stopped when I glared at him.

"You are going to find a way to get rid of these ears and collar right now Cronus."

"Does that mean you want to keep the tail?"

"What?!" He reached behind me and pulled it forward for me to see. "Cronus undo whatever happened to make me look like this!" I practically screamed at him.

"See, I would if I could but i can't read that ancient shit"

"Oh my god...I certainly cant go out like this"

"Exactly and while you cant, I can so I think I will leave until you calm down." He opened the door.

"Don't you dare leave-" He left.


End file.
